WALLE Who?
by Ponella
Summary: READ IF YOU LIKE/LOVE DOCTOR WHO AND/OR WALL-E! Full summary inside. COMPLETED, SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Crushed,,,,Meet WALLE

My _WALL__•E_/_Doctor Who_ crossover, "_WALL•E Who?_", for .

**A/N: **I'm still writing Doctor Who Fanfics? God, I _am_ addicted...

**Summary: **When the TARDIS crash-lands in earth, long in his companions' future, they end up meeting a trash-compacting Johnny-5 look-alike named "WALL•E", an 'Extra-terrestrial Vegetation Evaluator' named "EVE", and a 'Microbe Obliteration' Robot named M-O... SPOILERS for _WALL•E_ and _Doctor Who_ Series 4 Ep 13 _Journey's End_.

**Pairings: **Ten/Rose (I couldn't resist writing it!), WALLEVE (both tragic and heart-warming at the same time), Ten/EVE brother/sister friendship/fluffiness (don't ask... seriously, don't.), M-O/VN-GO, HAN-S/PR-T, V-QUM/BRL-A, Donna/Jack, Martha/Mickey... You get the idea.... I'm a major pairing shipper.....

**Chapter One – Meet WALL•E**

"MAKE IT STOP NOW!!!" screamed someone, the Doctor didn't know who. They were just heading back to Earth just after they had put it back in its proper place, but all of a sudden the TARDIS started shaking violently....

* * *

"What is this place?" said Donna. "This is Earth, _way _in your future. We shouldn't be here, it could mess up timelines!" said the Doctor. "But this _can't _be Earth! There aren't any humans, and there's rubbish _everywhere!_" said Rose. Suddenly, the sound of spaceship engines could be heard over their talking, and a small dust storm was close by. "Oh! This is the day the humans return to earth!" said the Doctor "We can go see it for ourselves! Couldn't hurt..." "Just a minute ago you said it would mess up timelines!" said Jack.

* * *

"Humans on Earth?!" said Captain McCrea, absolutely perplexed."Err... We sort of.... Crash-landed... But the point is, how did you get _The Axiom _back to Earth? It should have been impossible with AUTO and no plant!" "Well, WALL•E did most of the work." said Captain McCrea. "And, who _is _WALL•E?" said Donna. "Waste. Allocation. Load. Lifter. Earth class." said the Doctor "Can we meet him?" "Actually, we still haven't found him. He was with EVE and M-O when we saw him last!" said Captain McCrea. "EVE and M-O... Ooh, an 'Extra-terrestrial Vegetation Evaluator'! And a 'Microbe Obliteration' Bot!" said the Doctor, a big grin on his face.

* * *

Finally they found them, inside WALL•E's truck. EVE was searching frantically for new parts to replace WALL•E's broken parts. "EVE?" said Captain McCrea...

* * *

WALL•E was working, but he wasn't WALL•E. Not the WALL•E EVE knew. After a while, she let go of his hand reluctantly. "EVE... There might be a way we can get the old WALL•E back....." said the Doctor. EVE perked up slightly at this. "How?" she said.

"Reverse Fossilisation. It will get him back, but...

He'll be human."

**A/N: **Did anyone see the Futurama Ep(s) where they all asked a 'what if...' to the ''What If' Machine'? Well, did anyone see the 'what if' where Bender was turned into a human? Yeah, I got the whole 'reverse fossilisation' idea from that one... The next chapter will be shorter, because this one was so long and it balances things out. Yeah, I was too engulfed in my own rapid thinking and typing to notice that this was getting really long.. Again...


	2. Together, yet apart,,,

**Chapter Two – Together, yet apart...**

**Previously on '**_**WALL**__**•E Who?**_**'****...**

"_How?" she said._

"_Reverse Fossilisation. It will get him back, but..._

_He'll be human."_

Her processors nearly exploded at those three words. _He'll be human_. She pointed to herself. "You too?" he said. All of a sudden, M-O and the reject-bots practically jumped on them in excitement. The Doctor just sighed and said "I've got _allot_ of work to do..."

* * *

"Eeevah..." the crushed (literally) WALL•E unit said weakly, grasping for her hand. "Here..." she said with the most meaning she could muster, entwining her slender white fingers with his rusted, worn out shovel of a hand. "It's a miracle he didn't die years ago with the rest of the WALL•E units, EVE. Be glad BnL gave them all reinforced shells and strong processors, otherwise you would have never met him." said Tosh. The TARDIS had made a quit stop to pick up Jack's team. "...How?" she said; her usually cheery voice had an air of venom, no doubt caused be AUTO. "We won't know the full story until the RF process is done, I'm afraid. It's a good thing the Doctor knows about these kinds of things." said Tosh sincerely.

* * *

They were just about done loading all the robots (making sure WALL•E was safe from any more damage) into the RF machine. "Well, here goes. Oh, and EVE, if this goes wrong... Don't say I didn't warn you." said the Doctor, pushing the start-up button. When the process was done, a blonde man, in his early twenties, stumbled out of the machine, rubbing his eyes. "Huhh..." he said wearily. "Yeah, I guess that's your first experience of what humans call a hangover..." said Jack, who was quickly shushed by Gwen. "I.... AAHHHHH!!!" he screamed, looking himself over "What happened?!" "Shhh, its okay, WALL•E, we just had to do this to... get your memories back." Said the Doctor. That was only part of it; he had grown rather fond of EVE, and had found himself trying to comfort her, but only succeeding in making her worry more. RF was his last resort. Suddenly, a woman about the same age as WALL•E tumbled out of the machine, and he only had time to turn around to face her before she fell into his arms. "EVE?" he said, finally pronouncing it properly; the only human woman he had met in all his life was Mary, and he wasn't so sure what EVE would be like now that she was human like her. "WALL•E?" she said, her voice more melodic than mechanical now. Then, one by one, the defective bots and M-O tumbled of the machine in their new human forms. The first one to speak was PR-T. "Look what that machine did to my hair!" she shrieked. "You didn't have any hair to start with." said HAN-S cheekily. She immediately blushed and said "shut up!"

Me: Well, I think we'll leave you lot to get acquainted with your bodies. But no sexual stuff whatsoever, this is a family fanfic and I don't want to have to give it the M rating!


	3. Trying it out

**Chapter Three – Trying it out**

**Previously on '**_**WALL**__**•E Who?**_**'****...**

_The first one to speak was PR-T. "Look what that machine did to my hair!" she shrieked. "You didn't have any hair to start with." said HAN-S cheekily. She immediately blushed and said "shut up!" _

WALL•E stared at EVE, absolutely mesmerized by her beauty.... That is, until a certain black-haired kid wearing a white square-ish helmet kicked him the balls (I always do this on Saturdays... It's the day Harry Hill's TV Burp is on lol) and shrieked "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME FOLLOW YOU AROUND FOR HOURS!!!" EVE, having not known a human man's weakness point until then, lifted him up off the ground while he cried out in agony. "Now you know." Jack said, barely concealing a smirk behind that sincere facade. "Jack, let 'im feel pain for the first time, for Christ's sake!" said Gwen. "Oh, believe me, I am backin' off." said Jack, after receiving a death glare from EVE. "M-O, how did you... How did you know that'd hurt him?" said the Doctor, trying to get rid of the urge to send the boy to his room (I watched all of series 4 and I know that he was once a dad before the time war). "I lived on _The Axiom _for over 700 years, Doctor, the computer there gave me allot of info." said M-O, walking away. Leaving the Doctor very confused in the process...

**A/N: **This is just a pure drabble chapter, with a bit of good ol' British humour thrown in. At the time I'm writing this A/N now, its 41 minutes until Torchwood is on, and since I missed the first series and it's the one with the cyberwoman, I guess I won't be typing anymore tonight...


	4. Getting to know you

**Chapt. 4 – Getting to know you**

**Previously on '**_**WALL**__**•E Who?**_**'****...**

"_M-O, how did you... How did you know that'd hurt him?" said the Doctor, trying to get rid of the urge to send the boy to his room (I watched all of series 4 and I know that he was once a dad before the time war). "I lived on The Axiom for over 700 years, Doctor, the computer there gave me allot of info." said M-O, walking away. Leaving the Doctor very confused in the process..._

Eve and Wally stared at each other, until Wally broke said silence abruptly. "Why did you do it?" he said. "I... I-i-it was the only way, W-wally!" she stuttered shakily, actually scared of him for the first time in her life, tears running down her pale face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and said "I don't blame you, Eve. You were scared. I love you Eve and I have always loved you, no matter what form I've been in. It's just... I haven't been able to actually tell you.... until now."

**A/N: **Very drabble-ish and short, I know, hopefully the giant ball of WALLEVE fluff makes up for it... HAIL TO THE FLUFF BALL OF WALLEVE GOODNESS!!! Or you can eat it, it's soluble!


	5. Learn to live

**Chapter 5 – Learn to live**

**Previously on '**_**WALL**__**•E Who?**_**'****...**

_I love you Eve and I have always loved you, no matter what form I've been in. It's just I haven't been able to actually tell you... until now."_

Eve stared at him for a short time. He loved her. He actually loved her. Her entire mind was doing cartwheels thrice over, and she felt like kissing him like mad. All her pain and suffering was over, all because of one little robot who wouldn't stop loving her. Correction: One insane, lovable, sweet, clumsy man who wouldn't stop loving her no matter what. No matter how hard she had tried, she just couldn't get him off her back. All that searching for the plant, she was searching for the wrong thing, but she had ended up with the right thing in the end. She had ended up with him. "Wally" she said. Millions of tears cascading down her face, she didn't care if she was in a thunderstorm for all that mattered. He had saved her, taught her that there was more to life than a directive. He had helped her along the way, through _everything_. He had taught her more than emotions.

He had taught her to _live_.

**THE END**

**A/N: **I feel really terrible about ending it here, but do not fear! There will be a SEQUEL!! I'm surprised I've actually been able to write this now! I'm really starting to hate TV, because it's stops me from writing chapters and submitting them for all you brilliant people! I steal feel dead terrible about ending it here. I feel like I'm killing something off! That's probably partially why I don't finish my fanfics very often... The other two reasons are:

My internet goes down at the only time I can update, which is 7pm or past that.

It's either the first two, or I'm just a lazy bugger. You pick.


End file.
